ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Катандзаро
Город в Южной Италии. Их лучший период между 1978 и 1983 годами, когда они играли 5 сезонов в Серии А. Это первый клуб своего региона в первом дивизионе итальянского футбола. Сейчас они находятся в третьей лиге. Историческая и главная группа, по-прежнему присутствующая на трибунах - Ultras. Она была организована в 1973 году и пользуется большим уважением. Дружба с Фиорентиной, Барлеттой, Брешией (группой Curva Nord) и хорошие отношения с Ночериной, Реджиной, Ольбией и Сампдорией. Большое и очень известное местное дерби против Козенцы, самого главного врага. Также противостояние с Кротоне и Вигор Ламецией в этом же регионе, и еще Катанией, Таранто, Мессиной, Фоджей и др. История * http://www.ultras-tifo.net/images/stories/reports/2013-2014/italy/italian-clubs-c/11.jpg * http://www.ultras-tifo.net/images/stories/reports/2013-2014/italy/italian-clubs-c/25.jpg * http://www.ultras-tifo.net/images/stories/reports/2013-2014/italy/italian-clubs-c/26.jpg (Catanzaro - Reggina 89/90) * http://www.my-catanzaro.it/calcio/fototifo/cz-palmese2002b.jpg * http://i25.tinypic.com/2ai0oz4.jpg * http://www.tifonet.it/fotousr2/2580_6012005190140.JPG CATANZARO1970_s01.jpg|CATANZARO1970_s01 CATANZARO1970_s02.jpg|CATANZARO1970_s02 CATANZARO1970_s03.jpg|CATANZARO1970_s03 CATANZARO1970_s04.jpg|CATANZARO1970_s04 CATANZARO1970_s05.jpg|CATANZARO1970_s05 CATANZARO1970_s06.jpg|CATANZARO1970_s06 CATANZARO1970_s07.jpg|CATANZARO1970_s07 CATANZARO1970_s08.jpg|CATANZARO1970_s08 CATANZARO1970_s09.jpg|CATANZARO1970_s09 CATANZARO1970_s10.jpg|CATANZARO1970_s10 CATANZARO1970_s11.jpg|CATANZARO1970_s11 CATANZARO1971_01.jpg|CATANZARO1971_01 Catanzaro2002ANDRIA_01.jpg|Catanzaro2002ANDRIA_01 Catanzaro2002ANDRIA_02.jpg|Catanzaro2002ANDRIA_02 Catanzaro2004VERONA01.jpg|Catanzaro2004VERONA01 Catanzaro2004VERONA02.jpg|Catanzaro2004VERONA02 La maggior parte dei tifosi del Catanzaro proviene dalla città e dalla sua provincia, ma una grossa fetta è rappresentata da sostenitori residenti nei comuni staccatisi dalla stessa provincia ed ora facenti parte delle province di Crotone e Vibo Valentia.Il Catanzaro è tornato di moda Nel periodo di maggior successo, quello della Serie A tra il 1970 e il 1983, il Catanzaro era la squadra che rappresentava e identificava tutta la Calabria, raccogliendo tifosi da ogni parte della regione. Grande seguito inoltre si registrava tra gli emigranti calabresi stabilitisi nel nord dell'Italia per le trasferte dei giallorossi durante il citato periodo della serie A.Momento magico Catanzaro, merito dei tifosi A livello di tifoseria organizzata, il primo gruppo ultras giallorosso e uno dei primi nel Sud Italia sono gli Ultras Catanzaro, unitisi nel 1973La storia degli Ultras Catanzaro raccontata da SuperTifo che col passare degli anni si è caratterizzato come gruppo trainante raccogliendo segni di stima da molte altre tifoserie. Oggi sotto il loro nome identificano tutti i gruppi ultras giallorossi. Gemellaggi e rivalità Le tifoserie gemellate storicamente con gli ultras giallorossi sono quelle del Barletta, gemellaggio di vecchia data nato in occasione della promozione di entrambe le squadre in serie B,TifonetTifoserie calabresi40 anni di Ultras Catanzaro del Brescia, gemellaggio storico nato negli anni ottanta,Gemellaggi del Brescia ma soprattutto con i gigliati della Fiorentina, gemellaggio che risale agli inizi degli anni ottanta sancito subito dopo il secondo posto dei viola nel campionato di Serie A 1981-1982, molto sentito dalle due fazioni. Rapporti di amicizia ci sono con le corregionali della Reggina, del Rosarno, della Rossanese, dell'Amantea e della Vibonese. Amicizia molto sentita quest'ultima da ambe le parti anche grazie alla massiccia presenza di tifosi giallorossi nei dintorni della città ipponica. Amicizia storica invece quella con i tifosi della Nocerina, nata quando i catanzaresi ospitarono i molossi allo stadio Nicola Ceravolo contro i rivali catanesi in occasione dello spareggio tra gli etnei e i rossoneri di Serie C 1977-1978, valido per la promozione in serie B.Catanzaro, Nocera e un'amicizia senza tempo Altri rapporti di amicizia legano i catanzaresi ai tifosi sardi dell'Olbia,Olbia-Catanzaro. Cronaca di una trasferta e di amicizie tra tifosi ad un gruppo ultras di quella del Siracusa, e ai tifosi austriaci dello Austria Salzburg. Le principali rivalità sono quelle con il Cosenza, con cui ci si scontra nel derby della Calabria, e con il Catania, a causa dello spareggio promozione descritto in precedenza tra i catanesi e i nocerini giocato a Catanzaro, quando il pubblico ospitante si schierò in favore dei campani. Un'altra rivalità importante e sentita da ambe le parti è quella con i corregionali crotonesi, anche a causa del fatto che per molto tempo la città pitagorica ha fatto parte della Provincia di Catanzaro. Sentita è anche la rivalità con un'altra squadra della provincia ovvero la Vigor Lamezia; rivalità questa lievitata molto soprattutto negli ultimi anni in cui i giallorossi hanno militato in quarta serie. Altre rivalità degne di nota e molto accese sono quelle con le tifoserie di Messina, Verona, Benevento, Battipagliese e Taranto. Rivalità storica e vissuta con molto astio è quella con i tifosi della Lazio, risalente ai tempi in cui le compagini militavano in Serie B. Ostilità importanti ma piuttosto recenti sono quelle nei confronti di perugini, aretini, degli acesi, dei tifosi del Casarano, e dell'Andria. La storia degli Ultras Catanzaro raccontata da SuperTifo *http://www.uscatanzaro.net/modules/My_eGallery/gallery/Fototifo/CATANZARO1.jpg *http://www.uscatanzaro.net/modules/My_eGallery/gallery/Fototifo/CATANZARO2.jpg Trent'anni fa nascevano gli Ultras Catanzaro. Un gruppo che ha fatto la storia del movimento ultras nazionale, rispettato e considerato nella giusta dimensione che merita al di là della categoria in cui è imbrigliato da lustri. I Leoni che reggono lo scudo si sono sostituiti al furioso Eddie degli Iron Maiden che brandiva una sciabola insanguinata e una Union Jack a brandelli, mentre Andy Capp sgomina avversari e svuota barili di Guinness prima di varcare il West Gate. La "Massimo Capraro" e il suo stile britannico imbevuto di calore mediterraneo, nel segno di una tradizione che non vuole morire. Da un antico adesivo: "la città arde: è una passione che ti travolge. Lo sento per strada, si insinua tra i miei passi. E' nell'aria. E' dovunque. E' nelle cose che dico e che faccio. E' un solo grande nome: ... Catanzaro!". Nel 1989 comparve sui gradoni della mitica Capraro (allora denominata ancora Curva Ovest) un foglio ciclostilato, autoproduzione old style d.o.c., intitolato "Mentalità UC". Sulla fanza degli Ultras Catanzaro si parlava sì della vita interna del club, delle vicissitudini societarie, delle prestazioni del Magico, delle trasferte e delle coreografie ma non solo. Stiamo parlando di ben 13 anni or sono, di un'epoca in cui il concetto di "mentalità ultras" non era ancora uno scomodo argomento, cioè con intenti antagonisti, di rottura, non ancora una cosa comune a tutti. In parole povere non erano in molti a riempirsi la bocca con la parola mentalità da sbandierare ai quattro venti per ricostruire verginità dismesse e svendute al sistema. Invece, lungimirante, quel direttivo degli UC '73 aveva ben messo a fuoco il fulcro del problema: l'unica salvezza per un movimento ultras nazionale già nell'occhio del ciclone, nel mirino della repressione poliziesca e già insidiato dall'imperante commercializzazione, era nell'indottrinare le nuove leve degli spalti al sacro culto della mentalità: RISPETTO, COERENZA, FEDE INDOMITA, ABNEGAZIONE E LEALTA'. Io, che per motivi "etnici", la Capraro ho avuto l'onore di frequentare a cavallo degli ultimi sgoccioli di serie B (ah quel campionato scippato nel 1987!) e della successiva discesa negli Inferi della C2 (andammo a piedi in 500 fino a Lamezia, alla faccia di scioperi e boicottaggi vari) posso testimoniare che se dopo oltre 10 anni di campetti recintati alla meno peggio, di gestioni societarie malandrine, di palesi macchinazioni di Palazzo tese a vanificare campionati vinti, di atleti mercenari e altre interminabili avversità, le gloriose Aquile sono comunque sostenute da una tifoseria di qualità superiore, ciò è dovuto anche agli insegnamenti contenuti su quelle quattro facciate ciclostilate. Chiunque li abbia incontrati, da avversario o da gemellato, deve inequivocabilmente ammettere che questi tifosi cantano, inesausti, per 90', colorando di sciarpate mozzafiato, fumoni anni '70 e artistici stendardi la propria curva e i casuali settori ospiti. Viaggiano sempre (UC 73 on tour) in 15 o in 5000 ovunque giochi il Magico e chiunque li abbia incontrati dentro e fuori dal campo sa che lo scontro, da queste parti, si concepisce leale e ultras, senza lame e agguati codardi. Molti sono rimasti estatici di fronte al giallorosso coreografico che dipinge la Capraro nei big-match. Pochi condividono la media di 8000 spettatori a campionato annaspando nell'anonima serie C2, a testimonianza che "C'è solo il Catanzaro" non è solo un motto da t-shirt. La Calabria, notoriamente terra di conquista della fede per gli squadroni del nord, a Catanzaro si chiude a testuggine: in Curva Capraro non ci sono giovani col cuore a strisce sotto la felpa degli UC. Gli UC '73 sanno cosa significa la parola solidarietà: la tragedia di Soverato ha coperto di fango sorrisi e cuori che, fra gli altri, popolavano la curva. Ricordo ancora quel numero di "mentalitàuc" uscito completamente in nero, nel luttuoso ricordo di era morto a causa delle negligenze e delle clientele passate sotto l'omertoso silenzio delle istituzioni di un frammento di Belpaese violentato dall'ira degli Dei. Un'altra volta andarono a Foggia e tributarono un commosso ricordo ai morti innocenti dell'esplosione del palazzo nel cuore della città pugliese. Quando seppero dell'arresto di un fratello viola, nonostante le tre categorie di distanza, lo salutarono con rispetto ultras e profonda amicizia umana. Straziati dalla perdita di un figlio della curva, ne dedicarono il nome al sorriso di Massimo e ogni anno festeggiano il suo compleanno con una coreografia in suo onore. Non hanno molti gemellaggi, ma profonde amicizie che attraversano gli anni e le ruggini del tempo, nel segno della coerenza nei valori che segnano il trapasso fra generazioni. Ora che scorro le ingiallite pagine della memoria per scovare, immersi nei profumi della Calabria, i vivaci fotogrammi dello spettacolo di quegli anni ("i migliori della nostra vita") mi rendo conto che siamo giunti alla vigilia di un glorioso trentennale. Trent'anni segnati dal piedino fatato di Massimo Palanca ("Massimè pari nà molla!"), "O Rey" simbolo di una città. Trent'anni tramutati in leggenda dal fantastico squadrone del 1982 (sarebbe stata Uefa con le regole attuali!) dove Bivi, Ranieri, Sabadini, De Agostini, Zaninelli giocavano un calcio da manuale insegnato dal Professor Giacomini. Trent'anni di serie A tappa obbligata, redenzione di tutta una regione che si muoveva per animare il mitico "Ceravolo". Già il Presidentissimo, quel Ceravolo, galantuomo ineguagliabile di animo e di amore per i colori giallorossi. Trent'anni ammaliati dalle evoluzioni del fromboliere Mauro, quel "Massimedu" che avrebbe dato del tu a Zico, Platini e a Sua Maestà Diego e dalla cocciuta applicazione di "Pinicè" Lorenzo. Trent'anni nel nome degli UC 1973, ma anche delle SAG (Squadre d'Azione Giallorossa), dei Wild Eagles, della Generazione, degli Avulsi, del Tipsy Group (we drink your beer, we fuck your womenŠ), degli Incoscienti, degli Exalters, della Brigata, del Gruppo Stadio e dei Maestri Tessitori, del Mods Rule e dei West Gate Soccer Fan, degli UC Soverato e di tutte le sezioni del centronord (Roma, Pero, Brescia, Firenze, Perugia, Pisa). Intanto Andy Capp continua a bere ettolitri di Pilsner a "el Bodegon Pub" brindando a questi 30 anni nel nome di Massimo e di tutti quelli volati in cielo, dove osano solo le Aquile. Примечания Category:Италия Category:Калабрия